Défis autour de Ron
by Louve26
Summary: Plutôt que d'éparpiller mes humbles fics autour de Ron, je les rassemble toutes ici ! Enfin, seulement à partir d'aujourd'hui... Donc, ce n'est que du Ron, Ron, Ron ! Avec d'autres !
1. Lettre à Harry

**Tiens, tiens, nous revoilou ! Et avant un nouveau défi ! Et en avant un premier slash ! Ah, ah, surprise, surprise ! Et non, pas de caméra cachée, c'est bien du slash, gentil, léger et plein de guimauve pour qui aime ! Alors, laissez-vous tenter, manger de la guimauve autour d'un feu de camp, c'est super bon !**

**Disclaimer : Oui, oui, je sais, je lui rends tout quand j'ai terminé, Ron, Harry, et même le petit hibou excité ! Promis-juré-croix-de-bois, etc...**

**

* * *

**

**Titre : Lettre à Harry**

Pairing : Ron / Harry

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 1320

« Harry,

Je ne sais quand Coq arrivera à te débusquer dans ton repère mais j'espère qu'il te trouvera très vite. Ce petit hibou surexcité n'est plus très jeune et risque de s'égarer cependant il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde que je missionne un autre volatile ! Ces bestioles sont très sentimentales !

Bon, trêve de bavardages, venons-en à la raison de ce parchemin.

_Tiens, des nouvelles de ce vieux Ron_ _! Quelle joie, depuis le temps ! Je suis vraiment flatté qu'il se souvienne de moi ! Dix ans déjà, c'est incroyable que le temps passe vite ! J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je le quittais…_

Alors ? Ai-je touché juste ? Ce sont à peu de choses près les pensées que mon parchemin va susciter en toi, non ? Mais tu devais bien te douter que j'allais te relancer dix ans après, je me trompe ? Après tout, c'est toi-même qui m'as balancé cette phrase en travers de la gueule ! Je te rafraîchis la mémoire, vieux frère ?

_Ron, je suis désolé, on en reparlera dans dix ans !_

Ce sont tes propres termes, tu te souviens ? La seconde suivante, tu étais parti. Pffittt ! Sans te retourner, sans me laisser d'adresse. Sans même me dire ces trucs dont raffolent les filles mais que nous les hommes, on a plutôt du mal à extirper de nos tripes. Quelle connerie !

Bon, je ne suis pas là pour t'engueuler, enfin, un peu quand même, je vais y arriver. Mais tu sais bien que dire les choses clairement ce n'est pas mon fort… Harry, je comprends pourquoi tu es parti. Je comprends pourquoi tu as tenu à garder tes destinations secrètes. Par Merlin, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait de te traquer et te retrouver par-delà les océans ou les montagnes, mais j'ai respecté ta volonté. Je sais que si j'avais passé outre, tu m'aurais fracassé la mâchoire et réexpédié en Angleterre _manu militari_. Parce que je n'aurais pas essayé de faire ce que tu me demandais de faire. Et je t'aurais sacrément déçu de n'avoir pas essayé.

Oui, je te comprends. Et tu as eu foutrement raison, comme toujours.

J'ai mis près d'un an à t'oublier. Enfin, t'oublier, c'est vite dit. Disons que j'ai enfermé notre relation dans un coffre-fort, j'ai verrouillé la serrure et jeté la clé dans la Tamise. Glou, glou, glou, adieu Harry, adieu mon ami, adieu toi et moi…

Comme tu me le conseillais si fermement, j'ai rencontré des femmes. Merveilleuse Hermione qui a su me planifier des rendez-vous galants, avec des blondes pulpeuses et voluptueuses qui n'attendaient que les bras musclés du héros de la Grande Guerre pour les réchauffer et me susurraient des trucs incroyables sur mon sourire irrésistible et mes beaux yeux bleus…

Argh, j'adore Hermione, ma sœur, mon amie, ma confidente, mais j'aurais pu la tuer pour ces rencontres avec ces jolies blondes écervelées. Tu sais, Harry, je suis persuadé qu'elle cherche encore à se venger de l'affaire Lavande. Et ne ris pas, ce n'était pas drôle !

La seule chose qui me réconforte dans cette histoire, c'est de savoir que mon frère Charlie tient Hermione avec une poigne de fer et ne se laissera pas dompter par cette dragonne ! Que diable, c'est lui le dresseur et je lui souhaite bon courage.

Suite à ces expériences ô certes mouvementées mais peu captivantes pour moi, je me suis consacré à ma carrière d'Auror. Je suis devenu très calé en magie noire, tu sais. Les objets ensorcelés, les poisons et contrepoisons n'ont plus de secrets pour moi, les mages noirs n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, le cavalier du trio de Poudlard est là…

Mon boulot me prend tout mon temps. J'ai pris un appartement dans un quartier tranquille de Londres, pas très loin de celui d'Hermione et de Charlie d'ailleurs. Je veille sur eux et ils veillent sur moi, c'est aussi simple que cela. Je m'assure qu'aucun vilain méchant ne les ennuie et si cela arrive, je l'atomise, et ils m'entourent de tout leur amour, de toute leur amitié. Je suis un vrai chanceux.

Pour le reste des Weasley, Bill et Fleur sont en France, _à Pâââris mon cher, _comme dirait Fleurk. George et Fred sont toujours très occupés par leur magasin, et tu sais le meilleur, ils ont fait fortune ! Tu imagines ? Les premiers Weasley à qui les gobelins de Gringotts déroulent le tapis rouge dès qu'ils apparaissent ! Malefoy a manqué l'apoplexie quand il a appris que la deuxième fortune de Grande-Bretagne n'était plus la sienne mais celle des jumeaux, la première étant celle d'une femme que je ne connais pas, une certaine J.K. Rowling inconnue au bataillon…

Ginny est mariée et a eu deux satanés rouquins qui me rendent fou dès qu'ils sont dans les parages, et Percy reste Percy. Même dix ans de plus n'ont pas réussi à diminuer son infinie bêtise et sa propension à mériter des baffes de ton humble serviteur. Heureusement, maman retient souvent mon bras et j'évite les retrouvailles familiales où ils apparaissent, lui et son arrogante connerie. Je pense même qu'il conserve toujours son badge de préfet-en-chef sous ses vêtements ou peut-être épinglé sur son caleçon. Je lui collerai bien ailleurs moi…

Maintenant que j'ai fait le tour de mon inestimable famille, parlons de toi.

J'espère que tu as eu le temps de te morfondre loin de moi. J'espère que tu as repensé à toutes ces années où nous étions des amis. A la vie, à la mort. Je me souviens de tout, Harry.

Notre rencontre dans le Poudlard Express. J'ai désiré ton amitié dès la seconde où je t'ai vu. Tu n'avais pas l'air plus rassuré que moi dans ce wagon. Tu étais même plutôt perdu, avec tes vêtements trop grands, tes cheveux ébouriffés et tes lunettes rafistolées. Mais tu ignorais tout du monde sorcier et c'était merveilleux pour moi de sentir que tu avais besoin de moi pour comprendre tout ce bazar extraordinaire qui t'arrivait.

Personne n'avait jamais eu besoin de moi avant que je te rencontre. Mes frères avaient tout fait, tout accompli, tout réussi. Ma sœur, cette satanée peste, allait m'en faire baver et m'en remontrer, je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde.

Il ne me restait que mon amitié. Que je t'ai offerte immédiatement. Sans réfléchir. Sans hésiter. Parce que j'avais compris que toi aussi, tu étais seul. Et après, nous n'avons plus été seuls, n'est-ce pas ?

Ecoute Harry, c'est très simple. Je n'ai pas réussi à aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Et je crois que je n'arriverai pas à aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je sais que je ne pourrais plus aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour dire toutes ces choses-là, Hermione me le répétait souvent et tu riais. Tu riais mais je savais que tu me comprenais. Je savais que tu n'avais pas besoin que je te dise ces choses-là pour comprendre.

Alors Harry, je te laisse comprendre, dix ans après…

Ron. »

Coq était parti très tôt le matin et Ron n'avait guère d'espoir qu'il retrouve Harry ce même jour. Les dernières rumeurs parlaient des montagnes du Tibet… C'était si loin.

Le soleil venait de disparaitre à l'horizon et Ron sentit sa gorge se serrer en regardant les ombres s'allonger dans le séjour de son appartement. Encore une journée qui s'achevait sans _lui_. Merde, il allait se réfugier chez Hermione et avec un peu de chance, Charlie le saoulerait avec son cognac vieux de 50 ans d'âge pour le plaisir de rendre folle de rage son épouse.

Toc, toc, toc.

Ron se figea, surpris puis, d'un pas lent, gagna la porte.

Toc, toc, toc.

Il posa sa main sur la clenche, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Impossible…

Toc, toc, toc.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup.

- Salut Ron, toi aussi tu m'as manqué.


	2. Des baisers et des souvenirs

**Encore un défi de relever sur Rouxattitude, avec pourcette fois un bien joli thème qui m'a fait rêver : le baiser ! Que de choses à raconter autour de ce thème, et j'espère que ce petit OS vous donnera envie d'en donner et d'en recevoir, des bisous :)**

**Disclaimer : Si JKR m'en veut pour lui avoir emprunté ses gentils persos, je lui ferais un gros, gros bisou, promis !**

**

* * *

Titre : Des baisers et des souvenirs**

Pairing : Ron / Hermione

Rating : G

Nombre de mots : 680

Il se souvient de son premier baiser comme si c'était hier. Parce qu'il a cru mourir de peur et de honte. De peur parce qu'il pensait que le venin du crapaud qu'il a dû embrasser allait le tuer. De honte parce qu'il savait que Fred et George n'hésiteraient pas à lui rappeler ce bon souvenir ! Il avait huit ans et ses frères l'avaient puni pour avoir dérobé et abîmé le balai de Charlie en tombant. On ne s'amuse pas avec le balai d'un autre, c'est sacré !

Il se souvient de son deuxième baiser parce qu'il venait d'une femme qui n'était pas sa mère et qu'il a trouvé cela mouillé, doux et surtout très gênant parce que ses foutus frères le regardaient d'un air moqueur.

Il se souvient de son troisième baiser parce qu'il a cru ne jamais réussir à se traîner sur le terrain de Quidditch prendre son poste de gardien pour son premier match. Il ne sait encore s'il garde de ce souvenir une chanson idiote, des buts honteusement encaissés et une victoire qui n'était pas la sienne ou tout simplement la délicatesse de ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il ne sait s'il a commencé à l'aimer ce jour-là ou s'il l'aimait déjà pétrifiée par le basilic ou dans sa robe de bal.

Il se souvient de son quatrième baiser parce qu'il a découvert la violence du désir physique et une atroce impression de vide lorsqu'il a regretté que celle qu'il embrassait n'ait pas de longues boucles brunes indisciplinées et un petit nez frondeur.

Il se souvient de son cinquième baiser parce que le front de son père était froid dans la mort alors que la main chaude de sa mère dans la sienne versait un baume sur son cœur brisé et le retenait parmi les vivants. _« Tout ira bien. N'ayez pas peur. Tout ira bien… » _Ce furent les dernières paroles de cet homme exceptionnel qui rêvait d'électricité et de voitures volantes.

Il se souvient de son sixième baiser parce qu'il scellait une promesse sur l'avenir, parce qu'un rêve qui le hantait et le tenait éveillé des heures la nuit devenait enfin réalité. Parce que c'était elle depuis toujours et que toutes les émotions qui l'ont submergé cette nuit-là resteront gravées au plus profond de son âme. Pour toujours. La timidité, la passion, la tendresse, la douceur. Puis la délivrance qui les emmenait vers de mystérieux rivages où nul ne pouvait les rejoindre.

Il se souviendra de ce baiser toute sa vie parce qu'il a senti un froid glacial et anormal qui l'envahissait, un silence étrange qui s'abattait dans la ruelle déserte, le brouillard opaque qui l'empêchait de fuir. Les détraqueurs surgissaient de nulle part pour l'encercler et il crut sa dernière heure arriver…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de tous ces baisers qui avaient marqué sa courte existence, toutes les caresses qui les avaient accompagnés, toutes les émotions aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel qui avaient rayonné en lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de son baiser, de ses lèvres, de son rire, de sa peau nue sur la sienne, de son regard qui s'illuminait puis s'enfiévrait dans l'amour. L'ombre de la mort était sur lui mais il a pu hurler un formidable patronus et s'enfuir.

En rentrant chez lui fatigué, tremblant et encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de vivre, il n'a rien pu raconter à Hermione. Il l'a simplement prise dans ses bras et serrée contre lui avec passion, avec désespoir, avec ivresse. Une minute, une heure, une éternité, il ne se souvient plus. Il ne se souvient que de ce baiser qu'il lui a donné comme si c'était la première fois. Ou la dernière… Et en l'embrassant, il a oublié tout ce qui n'était pas elle. En l'embrassant, il a su qu'elle serait la seule capable d'éloigner la douleur, la tristesse et la peur qui comprimaient encore son cœur. Et ne laisser que son amour.


	3. Mon essentielle

Encore un joli défi sur Rouxattitude qui prend son essence dans l'essence même de dix parfums plus envoutants les uns que les autres et avec lesquels j'ai créé un parfum unique à la gloire de ce couple que j'adore, Ron et Hermione.

Disclaimer : Si je lui laisse les parfums, elle m'autorisera peut-être à garder la fic... Merci à vous, gente JKR, de me permettre d'imaginer ce qui pourrait être...

* * *

**Titre : mon essentielle**

**Pairing : Ron / Hermione**

**Rating : PG-13 (par sûreté…)**

**Nombre de mots : Entre 100 et 200 pour chaque essence…**

**L'Air du Temps**

C'est arrivé tout naturellement un soir d'hiver alors qu'il n'avait rien prémédité. Pourtant il en rêve depuis des semaines. Depuis des mois. Depuis toujours. Il rêve de la serrer contre lui et de plonger ses doigts dans ses boucles indisciplinées, d'embrasser ses lèvres pleines, délicieusement tentatrices. De faire plus encore. Mais il n'ose pas. Pas tout de suite. Après la chute de Voldemort, il est toujours un peu grisé par leur victoire, déboussolé par les changements qui ont suivi, submergé par des émotions qu'il avait étouffées durant les mois de guerre.

Maintenant que tout est terminé, que le monde se remet de ses pertes et se relève de ses ruines, quelque chose de subtil et de léger plane dans l'air. Alors qu'un vent froid la fait frissonner, il retire son écharpe et l'en emmitoufle. Puis il glisse un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui et elle se laisse aller. Tout naturellement.

**Fleur de Rocaille**

Dans la boutique, il cherche durant de très longues minutes la fleur qui lui conviendrait le mieux, passant d'une rangée à une autre avec obstination et patience. Il prend chaque fleur entre ses doigts avec d'infinies précautions. Il la fait d'abord tourner devant ses yeux pour en admirer la couleur, la forme, la texture, puis hume son parfum en fermant les paupières, essayant de l'imaginer _elle_, à travers son essence. Puis il écoute scrupuleusement la vendeuse lui expliquer la signification de chaque fleur et à son tour, lui parle d'_elle_. Elle si solide, lumineuse, patiente, chaleureuse. La vendeuse lui montre alors des crocus et il sait que cette fleur mauve aux pétales délicats l'enchantera.

**L'instant**

Il retient son souffle de crainte de briser la magie de l'instant. Il veut tout savoir d'elle. Tout découvrir. Explorer ce corps qui hante ses rêves depuis si longtemps. Caresser chaque courbe de sa silhouette souple comme une liane, goûter chaque parcelle de sa peau satinée, sentir et ressentir. Donner et recevoir. Jusqu'à se fondre dans sa douceur et se noyer dans la profondeur de ses grands yeux lumineux.

Il sourit pour la rassurer et elle s'accroche à son regard d'un bleu inouï, voilé par le désir et la passion. Il se penche vers elle lentement et sa bouche s'empare de la sienne, délicatement, tendrement, passionnément. Sa langue trace le contour de ses lèvres et son estomac se noue lorsqu'elle répond à son baiser avec impatience. Ses mains remontent sur ses hanches, effleurent son dos, s'aventurent vers ses seins, emprisonnent sa nuque et son cœur se met à battre à tout rompre lorsqu'elle gémit de plaisir et se serre contre lui. L'obscurité tombe sur eux mais l'incendie que leurs étreintes déclenchent embrase leur nuit.

**Opium**

Il sait qu'elle lui est aussi indispensable qu'une drogue mais s'en moque. Ses lèvres lui insufflent la vie et il s'abreuve au nectar de sa bouche, jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Ses yeux sont les miroirs de son âme et il aime ce qu'il voit quand elle jouit entre ses bras. La passion, la violence, la douceur, l'abandon. Ses soupirs sont comme des volutes de fumée qui l'enveloppent et embrument son esprit déjà égaré dans les méandres du plaisir. Il respire son parfum et s'enivre de sa tendresse ou de ses morsures lorsque l'orgasme la submerge et qu'elle se retient de crier en plantant ses petites dents blanches dans son épaule. Elle est son opium et il aime cela.

**Egoïste**

Elle s'éloigne de lui peu à peu et il ne sait comment la retenir. Elle est distraite, reste perdue des heures durant dans de sombres pensées et ne lui permet pas de la rejoindre. Quand il s'inquiète, s'énerve, insiste, supplie, elle lui dit que tout va bien. Qu'elle veut simplement souffler un peu. Loin de lui. Et cela, il ne peut le supporter. Il la secoue pour la faire réagir, la traite d'égoïste, d'enfant gâtée et capricieuse. Il lui reproche de bafouer son amour, de jouer avec ses sentiments, de détruire la magie de leur relation. Elle ne proteste pas et c'est pire que si elle lui avait jeté un sort impardonnable.

**Le Baiser du Dragon**

Il sait que quelque chose s'est brisé mais c'est tellement plus facile de feindre que tout va bien. L'attendre chaque soir, partager son lit, l'amener vers le plaisir, la regarder s'endormir, s'émerveiller de la découvrir chaque matin pelotonnée contre lui, c'est tout ce qu'il a jamais désiré. Mais il sent que ce rêve qu'il vit éveillé depuis des mois va se transformer en cauchemar. Il perçoit les signes mais refuse de comprendre ce qu'ils annoncent.

Cette nuit-là, lorsqu'elle se serre contre lui avec un désespoir douloureux, lorsqu'elle noue ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser passionnément, il comprend que tout sera bientôt terminé. L'impatience de ses caresses, la violence de son désir, l'éclat voilé qui assombrit ses yeux, les sanglots qu'il devine sous ses gémissements, ses mots qui résonnent encore en lui après son départ « _Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours… »_.

A l'aube, elle effleure ses lèvres une dernière fois d'un baiser léger puis disparaît.

**Poison**

Depuis des nuits, il écume tous les pubs de Londres et toutes ses tavernes. Il s'enivre de la vie nocturne de la ville puis rentre à l'aube encore aveuglé par les lumières éblouissantes des boîtes de nuit. Il revient parfois avec le parfum d'une autre sur sa chemise et l'arrache pour la jeter dans le panier à linge, dégoûté et rageur. Il ne dort plus que quelques heures d'un sommeil agité et se réveille en sursaut en croyant entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et sa voix annoncer son retour. Mais ce n'est qu'illusion et fantôme de son passé. Elle a été son air, sa drogue, sa vie et maintenant elle est comme un poison qui s'infiltre dans son sang et le tue peu à peu.

**Jungle**

Ils ont tous débarqué un matin. Ses parents, ses frères, sa sœur. Pour le tirer du lit où il dormait encore tout habillé, pour le pousser vers la douche où il finit par se rendormir, pour le forcer à manger un solide petit déjeuner, pour le serrer finalement dans leurs bras quand il fond en larmes, à bout de nerfs, à bout de forces. Ils attendent qu'il se calme et tandis que sa mère arrange un peu l'appartement dévasté par des semaines de solitude, de colère et de désespoir, ses frères et sœur s'empressent de l'amuser, l'engueuler, l'enquiquiner et le bousculer.

Il a l'impression de se retrouver dans une jungle au milieu de cette effervescence tapageuse. Mais c'est si bon de se sentir aimé. Puis sa sœur lui prend la main et lui murmure d'une voix douce. _Elle reviendra…_

**Trésor**

Elle est revenue un soir d'été alors qu'il sirote un verre sur la terrasse, plongé dans un roman policier moldu. Ses longues jambes étendues devant lui, pieds nus et torse nu, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite. Quand il perçoit un mouvement dans le salon, il sait immédiatement que c'est elle avant même de la voir. Elle s'immobilise dans le salon, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, et attend en silence, ses grands yeux sombres voilés d'une indicible émotion.

Lentement, il pose son verre et son livre sur une table puis se lève. Retenant son souffle, il la regarde intensément, cherchant dans la douceur de ses traits, l'harmonie de son visage, la finesse de ses courbes un écho de son passé, des souvenirs qu'il avait voulu effacer.

Puis son regard effleure son ventre et il devine une rondeur. Bouleversé, il ne peut retenir un tressaillement de surprise et ses prunelles se troublent, sa respiration s'accélère, son cœur se serre.

Elle fait le premier pas.

Elle prend ses mains dans les siennes et les pose sur ce ventre tiède où palpite une nouvelle vie.

Elle lui murmure d'une voix rauque que son trésor, leur trésor, est là.

Et elle lui demande pardon en fondant en larmes.

**J'adore**

Il étouffe.

Sous la chaleur de l'été.

Sous l'émotion qui noue sa gorge comme le col de sa chemise que sa mère referme dès qu'il s'empresse de l'ouvrir.

Sous l'angoisse qu'il n'oublie les serments qu'il doit prononcer ou bafouille stupidement au moment de dire _oui_.

Le soleil inonde de ses rayons de miel la campagne anglaise et des fleurs blanches égayent la tonnelle où il va la prendre pour femme devant Dieu. _Elle_. Son air, sa drogue, sa vie. Et dans quelques heures, sa femme.

Des petites mains s'agrippent à son pantalon et il soulève son fils dans ses bras, ébouriffant ses cheveux fauves sous le regard hautement réprobateur de sa belle-mère. Ses parents lui sourient affectueusement, ses frères et sœur le toisent un brin moqueur et il s'attend au pire à la fin de la réception, ses amis lui adressent des clins d'œil chaleureux… Par Merlin, que le bonheur est simple.

Et elle apparait enfin.

Son cœur manque d'exploser sous l'émotion. Ses yeux se troublent quand elle s'avance vers lui. Sa main tremble quand il prend la sienne. Sa voix s'étrangle quand il prononce le _oui_ fatidique. Mais ses lèvres sont fermes lorsqu'elles s'emparent de sa bouche, promesse de douceur et de tendresse. Ses bras se durcissent lorsqu'ils la serrent contre lui et il ferme les paupières, ébloui lorsqu'il l'entend lui murmurer « _Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours… »._

* * *

_J'ai droit à des reviews si je vous ai fait rêver ? Hummm ?_


	4. Une brève histoire d'amour

Une petite fic écrite pour une gente damoiselle, Anacofleb, dessinatrice de talent et douce maman de trois chérubins, en remerciements pour un très beau dessin de Ron, Hermione et Harry qu'elle m'a offert pour mon anniversaire et qui m'a fait un plaisir fou, fou, fou !

Mille mercis encore à toi, Flo !**

* * *

****Titre : Une brève histoire d'amour**

Pairing : Hermione / Ron

Rating : G

Le parchemin avait été négligemment jeté sur la table, dans la corbeille qui dégueulait déjà de dossiers à traiter et de rapports à classer. Il traînait là depuis deux jours et ce fut tout à fait par hasard que Ron tomba dessus. Le sceau qui cachetait le pli attira son regard plus que le nom manuscrit en lettres dorées « _Hermione Granger _». Un faucon au bec acéré.

Ron fronça les sourcils et se saisit du parchemin, le retournant entre ses doigts tout en réfléchissant intensément. Un faucon au bec acéré… L'emblème ne lui était pas inconnu. Qui pouvait écrire à Hermione ? Qui avait autorité pour passer le puissant sort de protection du 12 Square Grimmaurd, bastion de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

En cette fin d'après-midi, Ron était arrivé le premier au Q.G., sa mission de surveillance d'un pub terminée. Le propriétaire du pub était réputé pour ses accointances avec un mangemort échappé d'Azkaban, le tristement célèbre Lucius Malefoy, mais ce dernier n'étant pas venu au rendez-vous, Ron avait perdu son temps. Une réunion devait se tenir ce soir et il avait hâte d'en avoir fini avec cette journée ennuyeuse comme la pluie.

Mais la découverte de ce parchemin au nom d'Hermione avait piqué sa curiosité et toute fatigue s'était envolée. Curiosité qui se transforma bientôt en colère lorsqu'il se souvint à qui appartenait ce sceau. Viktor Krum.

Par Merlin, comment Hermione pouvait-elle continuer à entretenir une correspondance avec cet ostrogoth ? Comment trouvait-elle le temps de lui écrire entre ses études de médicomage et ses missions pour l'Ordre ? Il parvenait à peine à la détourner de ses obligations pour lui voler un baiser et leurs étreintes avaient toujours un air d'inachevé et d'urgence.

Mais ils étaient en temps de guerre. Construire un avenir avec Hermione aurait été une folie. Faire des promesses qu'ils ne pourraient sans doute pas tenir de l'inconscience. Ron ne voulait pas s'engager et grâce à Merlin, Hermione était suffisamment intelligente pour le comprendre. Il n'exigeait rien d'elle et elle ne demandait rien de plus que les courtes nuits où ils cherchaient l'oubli dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Alors pourquoi ce parchemin le rendait-il malade ? S'ils ne s'étaient rien promis, Hermione était tout à fait libre d'entretenir des amitiés avec d'autres ! Une amitié avec Krum ? Bordel, autant croire que les géants sont doux comme des agneaux !

- Ron ? Déjà là ?!

Il tressaillit, le parchemin toujours dans sa main. Mais son regard s'assombrit dangereusement quand il rencontra celui radieux d'Hermione.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Hermione avec inquiétude. Il est arrivé malheur à quelqu'un ?

- Peut-être que cela ne va pas tarder puisque tu en parles…, répondit Ron sur un ton glacial. Tiens, tu as reçu un parchemin de Krum.

- Vraiment ? Quelle surprise !

- Agréable ?

- Oui…

- Je ne savais pas qu'il t'écrivait toujours.

- Ron, nous sommes amis.

- Amis ? Tu me prends pour un abruti, Hermione ? Krum est bulgare, il vit dans un pays dévasté par les mangemorts qui ont élu leur fief dans leurs montagnes. Comment peux-tu lui permettre de t'écrire ici, au Square Grimmaurd ?

- Qu'insinues-tu ? Qu'il est un espion, un mangemort ?

- Il est de sang pur !

- Toi aussi…

- Mais moi je n'ai pas été dans une école adepte de magie noire, je n'ai pas eu Karkaroff comme directeur, je n'ai pas grandi dans un pays qui a juré allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Hermione n'avait cessé de pâlir en entendant Ron déverser son fiel.

- Comment oses-tu dire cela ? souffla Hermione d'une voix sourde. Comment oses-tu parler de lui sans le connaître, sans savoir ?

- Je n'en ai rien à fiche de ce type ! Mais je sais que je ne risquerai jamais la sécurité de notre Q.G. pour ça !

Pour appuyer ses dires, Ron jeta le parchemin en travers de la salle où il atterrit aux pieds d'Hermione. Elle ne fit pas un mouvement pour le récupérer et ses grands yeux sombres fixaient toujours Ron avec colère et incrédulité. Durant quelques secondes, Ron affronta la jeune femme du regard, dans l'expectative que l'explosion éclate. Mais le silence lourd et glacial qu'elle lui renvoya était pire que des cris et des reproches.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans le couloir et des voix parvinrent jusqu'à eux. Les membres de l'Ordre venaient d'arriver et ils ne pouvaient pas tomber plus mal. Arthur, Harry et Remus entrèrent les premiers dans la cuisine et sentirent immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Ron, Hermione, commença Arthur en les fixant l'un après l'autre.

- S'lut, p'pa…

Hermione ne répondit rien puis tourna les talons et sortit de la cuisine. Ses pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers et une porte claqua à l'étage.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Remus en cherchant le regard de Ron.

- Rien !

Le ton était sec et sans appel. Arthur toussota, chose qu'il ne manquait jamais de faire lorsqu'il était gêné puis fit un pas vers la table. Surpris, il suspendit son geste lorsque son pied froissa quelque chose.

- Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Laisse, c'est un parchemin pour Hermione…

- Pour Hermione ? Mais… c'est _la_ lettre de Krum !

Harry se tourna vers son ami, une lueur inquiétante dans son regard clair.

- Ron, ne me dis pas que tu t'es engueulé avec Hermione au sujet de cette lettre.

- Non ! cracha Ron agacé. Je lui ai simplement dit qu'elle ne devrait pas permettre à ce type d'écrire ici.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Remus. Viktor appartient à l'Ordre des Dragons de Bulgarie. Nous sommes en liaison constante avec eux…

- QUOI ?!

- Ron, demanda patiemment Arthur, ne me dis pas que tu l'ignorais ?

- Et comment aurais-je pu savoir ? s'insurgea Ron hors de lui. Personne n'en a jamais parlé !

- Parce que dès qu'il s'agit de Krum, glissa Harry calmement, tu pètes les plombs. J'ai trouvé plus judicieux de taire cette information. Mais ton cerveau de troll aurait pu s'en douter quand même, non ? Tu crois qu'Hermione serait assez stupide pour lever une protection sans s'assurer du destinataire ?

- Assez amoureuse surtout…

- Merde, Ron, tu n'as toujours pas digéré le bal de 4ème année ?! C'est avec toi qu'elle couche maintenant, non ?

Ron se sentit rougir sous l'accusation. Arthur faisait mine d'examiner ses ongles, Remus regardait une lézarde au plafond et les membres de l'Ordre qui venaient d'arriver attendaient patiemment dans le couloir, l'oreille néanmoins collée au mur mais en toute discrétion quand même.

- Harry…

- Ce n'est pas un secret, Ron ! Bon sang, on est tous des Aurors d'élite ! Tu crois que votre liaison serait passée inaperçue ? Personne n'a de vie privée ici ! Et toi, tu es tellement transparent ! C'est toi qui la regardes sans cesse dès que tu penses que personne ne te voit ! Et pas besoin d'être extralucide pour deviner que tu es raide dingue d'Hermione.

- Harry…

- Mais tu refuses de t'engager, tu prends cette guerre pour prétexte, un parchemin de Krum, n'importe quoi pour l'éloigner encore plus de toi. Mais dès qu'un type s'avise de l'approcher d'un peu trop près, tu accuses Hermione du pire. Lis-le ce parchemin, bordel ! Lis ce que Krum lui raconte et après, tu pourras toujours décider de ce que tu veux. Hermione ou rien.

A bout de souffle, Harry se tut, prit le parchemin des mains d'Arthur et le tendit dans un geste brusque à Ron. D'une voix grave, il rajouta simplement.

- Et si c'est rien, Ron, laisse Hermione tranquille. Si tu ne l'aimes pas, laisse-la partir. Donne-lui au moins cela. Hermione mérite mieux que ces lambeaux de ta vie que tu lui laisses.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes, marmonna Ron.

- Je sais au moins ce que je n'exigerai jamais d'Hermione si j'étais toi. Et je ne suis pas toi alors débrouille-toi avec ces conseils de merde et tire-toi d'ici pour réfléchir cinq minutes au calme. On a une réunion qui nous attend et ta présence n'est pas indispensable. Règle le problème avec Hermione ou c'est moi qui te règle ton affaire.

Ron passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux puis sortit de la cuisine sans un mot, le parchemin à la main. Après une courte hésitation, il attendit que le couloir soit déserté et s'installa sur la deuxième marche des escaliers, retournant le parchemin entre ses mains. Puis, d'un coup sec, il rompit le sceau.

_"Chère Hermione,_

_Je ne sais si je pourrais t'écrire avant un très long moment aussi ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne reçois plus rien de moi dans les semaines qui suivront. L'Ordre a subi de lourdes pertes ces derniers temps et nous allons encore déménager notre quartier général. L'Ordre des Aigles de France a dépêché une unité d'Aurors pour nous prêter main forte et nous les attendons avec impatience et espoir._

_Les heures de la Bulgarie Libre sont comptées, mon amie, et nous sommes à un tournant de la guerre. La tempête fait rage depuis cinq jours, les loups-garous ont franchi nos frontières, envahissent nos terres et provoquent une vague de terreur dans nos campagnes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne permettra pas que la Bulgarie résiste encore longtemps. Sauf si…_

_Pardonne-moi si mon écriture n'est guère lisible. Je suis en mission et je t'écris à la lueur d'une bougie, dans une caverne où nous avons trouvé refuge pour la nuit. Dehors, la nuit glaciale est tombée sur nous et mes doigts sont engourdis par le froid. Je m'inquiète pour les miens. Je m'inquiète pour mon peuple. Je m'inquiète pour mon pays. Je m'inquiète pour l'avenir. _

_Chaque aube qui se lève, je remercie Merlin de pouvoir encore contempler ces forêts verdoyantes, ces contrées sauvages, ces vallées perdues au flanc desquelles se nichent des monastères, ces rivières bleutés qui miroitent au soleil. _

_Chaque crépuscule qui tombe, je prie pour entendre encore une fois le chant des tziganes autour des feux, pour sentir entre l'arôme délicat de ces roses dont on en extrait l'essence ou pour déguster de nouveau des baklavas, du kadaïf, et des touloumbitchki !_

_Chaque jour qui s'achève, je pense à toi, mon amie si lointaine, et à notre amitié précieuse, indéfectible, éternelle. _

_Chaque nuit qui passe, je rêve à ce moment où je pourrais te prendre dans mes bras et te serrer contre moi pour te dire enfin « Si je n'ai jamais abandonné le combat, si je suis resté fort et vaillant, c'est parce que tu étais là, à mes côtés. Parce que je savais que jamais tu ne m'abandonnerais comme tant d'autres l'ont déjà fait. Parce que tu m'as dit de croire encore en l'amour et que je t'ai écouté. »_

_Hermione, j'ai demandé Kristina en mariage. Par une nuit d'orage, alors que tout paraissait s'effondrer autour de nous, que les loups hurlaient à la mort dans le lointain. Mais j'ai vu cette aurore qui chassait les ténèbres, j'ai entendu le souffle du vent éloigner ces hurlements de mauvais augures, j'ai regardé Kristina, si belle, si fière, si vivante et j'ai compris que je ne devais pas avoir peur de l'avenir. Tu sais, elle te ressemble tellement ! Elle a ri quand je lui ai demandé sa main. Elle a ri comme une enfant et m'a dit « Enfin ! », comme si c'était si simple. _

_Tu as raison Hermione._

_L'amour est simple, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont nous qui rendons tout très compliqué parce que nous avons peur de faire des promesses, peur de croire, peur d'espérer._

_Ma bougie va s'éteindre, je vais devoir te quitter pour une longue route solitaire. Que dis-je ? Solitaire ? Non, tu es avec moi. Kristina aussi. Et tous ces autres qui se battent avec nous. Pour la paix, la liberté, ces forêts et ces vallées. _

_Dehors, des flocons commencent à tomber. Que mon pays est beau sous la neige ! Mais tu viendras t'en rendre compte par toi même, mon amie, avec ce jeune homme que tu aimes. Ne ris pas. Je sais que tu l'aimes et ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me l'as jamais dit que je n'ai pas compris. _

_Ma très chère Hermione, prends soin de toi, allume une bougie pour moi ce soir, et lorsqu'elle se sera consumée, je serais là, avec Kristina, et la guerre ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir._

_Il faut y croire._

_Ton ami, Viktor."_

La main tremblante, Ron enroula le parchemin et soupira profondément.

Il n'était qu'un imbécile.

Lentement, il se releva puis monta les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'étage à la recherche d'Hermione. Ouvrant les portes des chambres à la volée, il finit par la trouver dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, assise dans un fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Hermione ?

- Hum ?

Elle ne paraissait plus en colère mais son regard était si triste qu'il sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Hermione chérie…

Elle tressaillit sous sa voix caressante, haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il vint jusqu'à elle pour s'agenouiller à ses pieds et poser sa tête sur ses genoux dans un mouvement câlin.

Durant quelques secondes, elle se figea, surprise par ce geste inattendu, puis après une brève hésitation, enfouit ses mains dans sa chevelure fauve pour lisser les mèches ébouriffées.

- Hermione, murmura Ron, je suis désolé. Je suis un imbécile, un égoïste, une brute et je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme toi. Je le sais. Tu le sais. Tout le monde le sait.

- Ron…

- Non, laisse-moi finir. Après tu feras ce que tu voudras mais laisse moi te dire la vérité. J'ai très peur de te perdre, Hermione. J'ai toujours eu peur de te perdre. Même lorsque nous étions enfants, je ne pensais pas mériter ton amitié. Tu étais si brillante, si intelligente, et moi, je n'étais que Ron… Et lorsque nous sommes devenus plus que des amis, je me suis dit : prends ce qu'elle te donne, prends-le intensément, sans rien exiger de plus, sans rien lui demander en retour, parce que le jour où elle comprendra qu'elle mérite mieux que toi, elle finira par te haïr si vous êtes liés par des serments.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Hermione n'avait cessé de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux flamboyants. Son cœur blessé se gonflait de tendresse pour cet homme pétri dans de l'acier qui n'avait jamais cessé d'être cet enfant peu confiant et maladroit mais si courageux et surtout tellement désireux de bien faire, de réussir, et s'affirmer entre des frères à la personnalité très forte et un ami à la célébrité pesante.

- Hermione, je ne serais sans doute jamais un héros, ni le meilleur des Aurors, je continuerais encore à te pourrir la vie avec mes crises de jalousie, mes humeurs de troll et mes blagues foireuses, mais je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. Tu trouveras l'homme qui te mérite, Hermione, ils sont légions à rêver d'une femme comme toi, mais aucun ne saura t'aimer comme je t'aime. Désespérément, sincèrement, éternellement. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, Ron. N'est-ce pas avec ses mots que la déclaration se termine ?

Pas vraiment. Elle se termine par un oui, Hermione. Mais avant, je dois te poser la question. Veux-tu être ma femme ?

Le regard chargé d'inquiétude, Ron se redressa et prit les mains d'Hermione entre les siennes. Dans un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et Hermione se surprit à rire. D'un rire clair et cristallin. La seconde suivante, elle était dans les bras de Ron, pendue à son cou, l'embrassant sur la bouche, les lèvres, le cou, dans une frénésie tapageuse.

- Oui, Ron ! Oui, oui, oui !

- Alors tu me pardonnes ?

- Non ! Tu vas devoir devenir mon esclave durant des jours pour que j'oublie combien tu as été dur avec moi ! Et lorsque la punition sera finie, j'en demanderai encore et encore !

- Mon Hermione chérie, je dois te demander aussi…

- Oui ?

Il effleurait ses lèvres de sa bouche sensuelle, caressait sa joue de la sienne pour sentir sa peau délicieusement parfumée au miel, plongeait son visage dans son cou pour sentir cette petite veine palpiter sous sa langue.

- Tu ne regretteras jamais ?

- Je regretterai tout ce qui n'est pas toi, Ron. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un héros ou d'un génie dans ma vie. C'est d'amour dont j'ai besoin. Maintenant tais-toi et embrasse-moi !

- Et le parchemin de Krum ?

- Nous le lirons tous les deux…

- Hermione…

- Je sais, Ron. Tu me le liras puisque tu le connais déjà…

- Je t'aime, Hermione. Je t'aime tant.

- Et dire qu'il a fallu que ce soit Viktor qui t'ouvre les yeux ! Quand je vais lui raconter ça…

_- Herm…_ !

Il ne finit jamais sa protestation indignée.

_Devinez pourquoi…_


	5. Affaire conclue

_Arf, j'ai enfin terminé mon Easter Egg ! Cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais rien posté, ni sur Roux, ni sur une autre comm', par manque d'inspiration, de temps et tout et tout, mais là, c'est reparti mon kiki, on reprend les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Bon, je m'emballe, mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même !_

**Alors, j'avais ceci comme choix : **

Personnages féminins : Hannah Abbot ou Mimi Geignarde (bouiinnn !!)

Mots : livre ou chaudron

Lieux dans Poudlard : cachot de Rogue ou bureau de Dumbledore

**Et pour faire dans la facilité, j'ai choisi ceci :**

**Titre : Affaire conclue**

Pairing : Ron / Mimi Geignarde ??

Mot : livre

Lieu : Cachot de Rogue

Rating : PG-13 (mais c'est vraiment par précaution parce que ce n'est pas si chaud bouillant que ça...)

Nombre de mots : environ 2.650

* * *

- M. Weasley, qu'est-ce que _ceci_ ?

_Merde !_

- Rien, professeur…

- Accio _rien !_

Le paquet que Ron essayait désespérément de dissimuler vola à travers la salle pour atterrir avec élégance sur le bureau du Professeur Rogue. Les Serpentards se mirent à ricaner, les Gryffondors se rembrunirent et Ron aurait voulu disparaitre dans un trou de souris.

- Puisque l'élaboration de l'Elixir Eternel semble vous passionner, M. Weasley, vous me rendrez un parchemin de trente centimètres afin d'en vanter les mérites…

- Oui, professeur.

- … et je retire 20 points à la Maison Gryffondor pour votre interruption intempestive.

- Mais c'est _vous _qui avez interrompu le cours ! maugréa Ron.

A sa droite, Harry lui décocha un coup de coude qui manqua de lui déboîter une côte et à sa gauche, Hermione lui écrasa le pied sous la table.

- AÏE ! s'écria Ron en leur jetant des œillades furibondes. Z'êtes malades !

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? aboya le professeur Rogue, un mauvais rictus sur les lèvres.

- Rien, professeur.

- Alors reprenez vos livres, page 269 et que je n'entende plus personne.

Ron plongea son nez dans son livre en serrant les dents. Merde, merde, merde ! Comment allait-il pouvoir récupérer son paquet ? Et si cette raclure de veracrasse ouvrait le paquet ? Merde, merde, merde !! Rogue trouverait ce prétexte pour le faire virer de Poudlard, à coup sûr ! Et Ron n'osait penser de la réaction qu'aurait sa mère. Destructrice ! Merde, merde, merde !

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Harry. Le cours est terminé, viens…

- Ouais, j'arrive…

- Et ton paquet ? chuchota Hermione. Tu vas le demander à Rogue ?

- Non. Si je ne lui en parle pas, il l'oubliera peut-être…

- Et c'est quoi, ce paquet ? insista Harry avec curiosité.

- Un livre, lâcha Ron en rougissant.

Rapidement, il sortit de la salle de classe et s'éloigna à grandes foulées sous les regards perplexes de ses deux amis. De saisissement, ces derniers s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir, trop abasourdis pour réagir. Enfin Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit cri de victoire tandis qu'Harry la prenait par le coude pour la forcer à repartir.

- Oh Ron ! Enfin tu te décides à ouvrir autre chose qu'un livre de classe !

_Si elle savait ! _pensa Ron.

oOo

Merde, merde, merde ! Comment allait-il récupérer ce fichu bouquin ? Depuis quinze bonnes minutes, Ron faisait les cent pas dans les toilettes des filles, retournant dans sa tête tous les stratagèmes possibles pour reprendre ce qui lui appartenait.

Hypothèse n°1 : tuer Rogue et on en parle plus, le paquet est à lui. Simple et efficace. Sauf que Ron ne savait pas encore utiliser le sort impardonnable, donc, à zapper.

Hypothèse n°2 : supplier Rogue de lui rendre son dû en prétextant qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau destiné à sa mère et blablabla avec la petite larme à l'œil. Humiliant mais réalisable. Sauf que Rogue possédait un cœur de pierre et qu'il n'était pas le genre de type à s'attendrir sur quoi que ce soit. Exception faite sur un chaudron en or, là peut-être aurait-il une ébauche de sourire et encore…

Hypothèse n° 3 :…

- Mais qui vois-je là ? Le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter ?

- Mimi Geignarde, murmura Ron en soupirant. Je savais bien que ma journée était fichue…

Virevoltante et évanescente, Mimi Geignarde venait de surgir du fond des toilettes, toute guillerette de découvrir un garçon dans son antre. Après plusieurs circonvolutions qui donnèrent le tournis à Ron, Mimi finit par s'immobiliser à hauteur du jeune sorcier.

- Alors Ronald Weasley ? Où est Harry ? Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu me rendre visite… snif… il m'avait pourtant promis de venir me voir… snif, snif…

- Bah, tu sais, Harry est très occupé ces derniers temps. Les révisions des ASPICS, les matchs de Quidditch, Volde-grumf qui veut toujours sa mort, tout ça quoi !

- J'ai appris qu'il avait une petite amie, lui ! Et pendant ce temps-là, moi je reste toute seule ici, entre ces murs hoooorribles, et personne ne vient me parler, personne ne vient me voir, parce que tout le monde s'en moque, de Mimi Geignarde, ouiiinnnnnnn !!!!

- Aïe, aïe, aïe, tu vas me briser les tympans !! Arrête de crier, Mimi !

- PER-SON-NE ne m'aiiiiiime !!!

Les piaillements stridents allant crescendo, Ron se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles tandis que Mimi effectuait tout en hurlant trois loopings plutôt réussis.

- Mimi, arrête ! Mimi, je suis là et j'ai besoin de toi !

Hop là ! Petite pirouette et Mimi se retrouva devant Ron, les mains jointes dans une attitude énamourée et les paupières papillonnantes derrière ses binocles rondes.

- Rhooo, tu as besoin de moi ? Vraiment ?

- Euh, tu disais que tu ne sortais jamais de ces toilettes mais c'est faux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un fantôme, tu peux te balader où tu veux dans Poudlard ?

- C'est gentil à toi de me rappeler que je suis morte !

- Eh, tu n'aurais jamais pu te rincer l'œil en matant Harry dans son bain si tu n'avais pas été un fantôme, alors ne t'en plains pas !

- C'est vrai, concéda Mimi en gloussant.

- Alors j'ai un service à te demander.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu peux te rendre… dans les cachots ? Dans la salle de potions de Rogue ?

- QUOI ? Avec le Baron Sanglant qui rôde, brrr !!! C'est hors de question !!! Il me fiche la trouille !!!

- Mais Mimi, tu es morte, tu ne peux pas avoir peur.

- Tu te trompes ! s'offusqua Mimi en prenant un air outragé. Même si je suis un fantôme, j'éprouve des sentiments, je ressens la joie, la douleur, l'amour et la peur aussi !

- C'est quoi ce baratin, Mimi ?! Tu ne me feras jamais avaler pareilles conneries !

Mimi esquissa un petit pas de danse tout en se mettant à rire.

- Je sais ! Mais j'ai toujours rêvé de dire cela ! Tu as failli y croire, non ?

- Non.

- Bon alors que faudrait-il que je fasse, dans les cachots ?

- Que tu détournes l'attention de Rogue pour que je puisse rentrer dans sa classe.

- Rien que ça ! siffla Mimi ébahie. Et que gagnerai-je à t'aider ?

- Mon amitié ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis et n'en suis pas morte… Enfin, façon de parler bien sûr !

- Un autographe d'Harry ?

- Pff, s'il ne veut pas que je répande la rumeur qu'il en a une toute petite, j'aurai son autographe sans toi !

Ron se renfrogna, à court d'idées lumineuses. Puis, haussant un sourcil interrogateur, il demanda ingénument.

- C'est vrai ? Harry en a une toute petite ?

- Si tu me montres la tienne, je pourrais te dire !

- Tu es vraiment une perverse, Mimi !

- Une vie de fantôme exacerbe tous les vices, rétorqua Mimi en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air gourmand. Et tu es plutôt mignon, toi aussi !

- Bon, Mimi, si tu me disais ce que toi, tu voudrais.

- Que tu m'arranges un rendez-vous avec Drago Malefoy. Il est déjà venu me voir et nous avons longuement discuté. Il était plutôt mal en point, il pleurait. Je connais cela. Je pleure tout le temps. Mais cela fait un moment qu'il n'est plus venu et quand je le croise dans les couloirs, il m'ignore.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Et de quoi avez-vous discuté ? s'enquit Ron très intéressé.

- Alors, tu acceptes ? éluda Mimi en sautillant dans l'espace comme une puce.

Ron esquissa un léger sourire et tendit la main vers Mimi Geignarde

- J'accepte.

- Affaire conclue !

La main de brume de Mimi vint rencontrer celle de Ron… qu'elle traversa en une vapeur blanchâtre.

oOo

- Alors pendant que tu distrais ce furoncle ambulant, chuchotait Ron, je pourrais entrer discrètement dans son bureau et récupérer mon paquet.

- Oui mais je ne garantis pas que Rogue s'éloigne très longtemps de sa salle. Tu devras te dépêcher.

Ils étaient dissimulés dans une alcôve, guettant avec appréhension l'heure de commettre leur forfait et pleinement conscients qu'ils risquaient l'un un renvoi de Poudlard, l'autre… euh, pas grand-chose.

- Comment vas-tu faire sortir ce sale corbeau de son trou ?

- Je vais improviser !

Sur ce, Mimi s'évanouit en un brouillard diffus et Ron se retrouva seul. Mais pas pour longtemps…

Quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée et que Rogue surgit dans un déploiement de robe et de cape, Ron se recula dans la pénombre, se plaquant contre le mur comme s'il voulait se fondre dans la pierre froide. Son cœur cognait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il regarda Rogue passer sans oser respirer une seconde. Le professeur paraissait hors de lui. Quoique Mimi ait inventé, ça marchait comme sur un balai.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Ron s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit tout doucement. Dans sa précipitation, Rogue n'avait même pas pris le temps de verrouiller. Quel crétin sidéral ! Maintenant, un simple petit _accio livre_ et hop, le paquet sauta du bureau de Rogue qu'il n'avait jamais quitté pour atterrir entre les mains de Ron. C'était trop facile !

- Alors la belette, on s'est perdu ?

Et merde !

Lentement, Ron se retourna, serrant son précieux paquet contre son torse. Drago Malefoy était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, tapotant avec la pointe de sa baguette la paume de sa main.

- Mais que vois-je ? Un gentil Gryffondor qui s'est égaré dans les sombres cachots des vilains Serpentards ? Et qui rentre par effraction dans la salle du professeur Rogue !

- La porte n'était même pas fermée, protesta Ron. Ce n'est pas une effraction !

- Tss, tss, tss, quelle mauvaise foi indigne d'un Gryffondor !

- Laisse-moi passer, Malefoy.

- Pas avant que je n'ai obtenu ce que je veux, ma belette.

Ron se figea sous la menace implicite qu'il devinait dans le ton de sa voix. Son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la baguette qu'agitait distraitement Drago, comme s'il le défiait de tenter quoi que ce soit. Ron se racla la gorge en blêmissant sensiblement.

- Que veux-tu, Malefoy ?

- Rien que tu ne me donnes de ton plein gré, chuchota Drago doucement. Viens !

L'intonation impérieuse ne laissa aucune alternative au rouquin et la mort dans l'âme, Ron s'engouffra dans le couloir, précédant le Serpentard qui lui désigna le chemin d'un mouvement du menton.

- Où allons-nous ? s'enquit Ron.

- Salle sur demande.

Par les couloirs sombres, les escaliers tournants et les raccourcis secrets, ils finirent par arriver devant la statue de Barnabas le Follet sans rencontrer âme qui vive, au grand dam de Ron qui avait espéré une aide inespérée. Ce fut Drago qui lança l'incantation et la porte s'ouvrit sur une chambre.

- Entre ma belette…

- Mais…

- Ne sois pas timide, insista Drago en souriant innocemment. Tu verras, rien de mal ne te sera fait, bien au contraire.

La porte se referma sur eux dans un bruit sourd qui résonna comme un glas pour Ron.

oOo

La chambre était richement décorée. Blasons aux armoiries dorées, tentures de velours vert foncé, bougies odorantes qui flottaient ici et là, cheminée flambante dont le linteau était recouvert de sculptures de bronze, tout était raffiné et harmonieux.

Ron s'avança vers la cheminée, évitant de regarder le lit à baldaquin qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Les draps de soie rouge sang et les oreillers couleur ivoire le perturbaient bien plus que l'air malicieux de Drago Malefoy.

- C'est quoi, ce paquet ? demanda Drago à brûle-pourpoint.

- Hein ? Oh… euh, un cadeau, bredouilla Ron qui ne s'était pas attendu à pareille question.

- Et pour qui est ce… cadeau ? Pour qui as-tu pris autant de risques en le reprenant à Rogue ?

Tout en parlant, Drago s'était rapproché peu à peu de Ron, plongeant son regard de glace dans le bleu indigo de celui de Ron. Sa voix d'ordinaire traînante et moqueuse avait des inflexions rauques, envoûtantes, charmeuses. Lentement, Ron détacha de son torse le paquet qu'il tenait serré contre lui et le lui tendit.

- Il est pour toi, _Drago_…

- Vraiment ? souffla Drago qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du jeune homme.

- Pour que tu comprennes que ma réponse est oui, avoua Ron en s'efforçant de ne pas frissonner sous l'ardeur de ces yeux presque translucides.

Sans un mot, Drago prit le paquet et en déchira l'emballage qui finit sur le sol. Maintenant le livre dans sa main gauche, il passa des doigts tremblants sur la couverture de cuir bordeaux puis presque avec vénération, l'ouvrit délicatement. Sur la première page, Ron avait simplement dédicacé _« Tu n'es plus seul, Ron»_. La respiration coupée, Drago tourna les pages, ses joues si pâles se teintant d'une jolie coloration rose sous l'émotion.

- Weasley, dit enfin Drago doucement, je ne sais vraiment pas comment te remercier.

- Promets-moi simplement une faveur et nous serons quittes.

- Une faveur ? Laquelle ?

- Promets-moi.

D'un mouvement vif, Ron avait saisi le jeune Serpentard par le col de sa chemise, l'attirant dangereusement près de lui. Ses lèvres effleuraient les siennes d'une caresse légère, tentatrices et veloutées. Les iris gris de Drago s'assombrirent d'un désir irrépressible et Ron put sentir son corps se tendre vers lui.

- Promets-moi, insista Ron en glissant une main derrière sa nuque.

- Je promets, murmura Drago.

La bouche de Ron s'empara brusquement de la sienne dans un grondement triomphant et ils se laissèrent tous les deux emporter par leur passion.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, dans un enchevêtrement de draps et de corps nus, Ron et Drago contemplaient l'âtre flamboyant pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre.

- Le Kâma-Sûtra, ronronna Drago alors que les doigts de Ron jouaient avec sa chevelure blonde. Quelle idée drôlement serpentine pour me faire comprendre que tu voulais passer à la vitesse supérieure !

- Hum…

- Dis-moi, Ron, quelle est cette faveur que je te dois ?

- Un rencart avec Mimi Geignarde.

- QUOI ?!

- Un rencart avec Mimi Geignarde, répéta patiemment Ron.

- Mais t'es malade ? C'est une plaie, cette gonz… ce fantôme !

D'un mouvement souple, Ron se tourna vers son amant et recouvrit son corps du sien, se frottant langoureusement contre lui afin d'attiser son désir.

- Mimi m'a pourtant raconté que vous aviez déjà discuté tous les deux, de choses et d'autres…

- Que t'a-t-elle dit ? réussit à articuler Drago alors que la main de Ron descendait vers son sexe déjà tendu.

- Rien… Mimi sait garder ses secrets. Mais elle est si seule, ponctua Ron en l'embrassant sur le front, le nez, les joues puis les lèvres. Un petit rendez-vous qui ne t'engage à rien. Tu pourras lui dire que tu es heureux, maintenant.

- Oui…

- Et très amoureux… continua Ron en descendant le long de son cou, de sa poitrine d'albâtre, de son ventre, puis plus bas encore.

- Ooooooh…

- Je n'ai rien entendu, dit Ron qui avait suspendu tout mouvement.

- Oui, oui, très amoureux ! gémit Drago en saisissant les cheveux de Ron pour l'obliger à reprendre ce qu'il avait entrepris avec douceur.

- Affaire conclue !

Et plus rien ne fut dit après ceci.

**ZE HAPPY END**


End file.
